


What About Illnesses?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [9]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Illnesses, She's Too Tired To Keep Trying, Sick Character, Sif is Feeling Crummy, Thor and Loki Don't Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 6]<br/>What if she gets sick? Should she take as much medicine as she could handle to speed her convalescence? Should she isolate herself to not risk him catching it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Illnesses?

**Author's Note:**

> A few of you prompted Sick!Loki. Unfortunately, my muse decided Thor and Sif would be too strict about keeping Loki healthy to allow that. Especially with magic at their disposal.  
> But Sif and Thor, on the other hand, seemed fair game to me. ^_^

Illnesses in Asgard were a rarity. The people lead active live styles, ate healthy food, and had easy access to healing magic for all citizens, rich and poor. That made their health as formidable as they themselves were. They were a race of warriors, after all. Too hardy for any simple germ. Those that weren't, children especially, were given immunization potions or were placed under specialized spells if there was ever a risk of an illness.

Asgardians, as a whole, were well prepared for any danger to their health. But that just meant that the rare instances when an illness did take hold, it was usually strong enough to lay the victim out flat. When that happened, the ill person was sequestered in the healing wing, and kept in one of the isolation rooms. They remained there until their treatment was successful, and their health restored.

It was the same for the royal family. They took care of their health like all their subjects, and strove to always set an example. They made no secret of taking immunizations or visiting the healers in case of injury. There was no weakness in admitting to being hurt or ill, and only stupidity could be found in hiding a wound until it festered. 

Statistically, an Asgardian caught an illness at least about once a century. That statistic applied to adult Asgardians, and Thor and Sif were no exception. Children were more prone to illnesses, but thankfully Loki was a picture of health. He never got anything more than a sniffle, and even then Thor marched him straight to Eir for treatment.

Unfortunately, once in a century was still once in a century. And when it did hit, it was far more than just bothersome.

*~*

Sif snorted awake when a weight settled on the bed next to her. “Sif?” Thor's gentle voice cut through the fog around her tired mind. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a Bilgesnipe chewed me up and spit me back out.” She grumbled into her pillow. She coughed with a sniffle. “What do you think?” She was fairly sure she looked as bad as she felt.

Thor put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing in slow circles. “I thought you were feeling better.”

“I am.” Sif conceded in a hoarse grumble. She didn't move away from Thor's hand. He gave the best back rubs. “I no longer feel like I crawled out of a lit funeral pyre.” She coughed again and rolled onto her side, looking up at her husband. “Did something happen that requires my attention?”

“No.” Thor shook his head and brushed the hair out of Sif's face. “Eir said you are no longer contagious.”

That didn't give her much, so Sif waited for him to continue. Thor didn't. “And?” She prompted with another congested sniffle.

Thor fidgeted, and she narrowed her aching eyes in suspicion. “I brought Loki with me.”

“You what?”

“He's waiting outside.” He gestured at the door.

Sif sighed and forced herself to sit up. Thor steadied her when she swayed. “Why did you bring him?”

Thor was doing his pleading face. Damn him. “He's been very anxious to see you. Keeps asking about you.”

Sif rubbed a hand across her face. “Did you tell him I'm getting better?”

“Of course I tell him that. I tell him that several times a day, each time he asks.” Thor let out a soft sigh. “He's very worried about you.”

Sif's head drooped a bit, but she forced it up. “Uh huh.”

“He misses you terribly.” Thor added.

“It's barely been a week.” Sif pointed out. It wasn't that long.

“Eight days.” Thor corrected her in a soft tone.

“Fine. It's barely been over a week.” Sif sighed and settled back against the headboard. She sniffled. “He misses me?”

“Of course, you're family.” Thor assured her with a smile. “But I can see this is a bad time. I'll bring him by at a later time, when you're more rested.”

Sif tried to think of what a mother should do in this situation, but found she was too tired to care. She'd be considerate later, when she's less tired. “Five minutes. Then I'm going back to sleep.”

Thor put his hand on her shoulder. “You sure?” 

“Yes.” She slumped back. “Might as well.”

“Sit up, I'll help you with your pillows.” Thor pulled her forward and placed one of the extra pillows behind her back. “Better?”

As she leaned back against it, she had to admit it was more comfortable. “Thank you.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “Five minutes only.”

“Of course.”

“And make him drink-”

“An immunization potion, yes. We'd both drank them before we came down here.” Thor patted her hand and stood up. “I'll be right back.”

Sif didn't bother opening her eyes as Thor walked to the door. She listened to the low murmur of voices, no doubt Thor instructing Loki on how to behave. She wondered how Loki was behaving, now that she wasn't there to watch him. Was he eating enough, getting enough sleep? He sometimes had bad dreams if he was too worried, like that time Fenrir had broken a tooth on a bit of metal. No, wait, that had been before. They had all thought it so amusing, how worried Loki had been about his monstrous son. Was child Loki also a worrywart? Yes, now she recalled. There was the time that Bilgesnipe pup he'd found and befriended in the woods had injured its paw. Loki wouldn't leave the beast all day, then Thor had had to sit with him an extra hour before he'd finally fallen asl-

A little hand touched her arm. “Sif?” Loki called softly, and she opened her eyes.

“Hello, Loki.” She murmured. His little brows were furrowed with worry, and she hated that look on him.

“Are you feeling better? Thor said you're still ill.”

“I'm feeling better.” Sif assured him in a hoarse murmur. “A few more days and I'll be up and about.”

Loki looked to Thor. “How much is a few?” He asked, his hand still on Sif's.

“Three or four.” Thor said and put his hand on Loki's shoulder. “The days will pass quickly, you'll see.”

Loki's brows furrowed further and he turned back to Sif. “Is it lonely?”

Sif didn't quite understand the question. “Hmm?” 

Loki looked around her private convalescence room. “You're all alone here. Are you lonely?”

“Not so much.” She shook her head. It got a bit dull when she was awake, but mostly she just slept. And sweated, she hadn't known she could sweat so much.

Loki bit his lip, then continued. “Did Thor give you my drawing? When he visited you before?”

Drawing? What- oh, right, that. Thor had given it to her during one of her lucid moments. “Yes, I-” She looked to the side, pawing at the mattress. “I have it here.” She found it tucked under one of the extra pillows, and she pulled it out to show to him.

It was a nice drawing. There was one blocky figure with long blonde hair and a red cape she assumed was Thor. On his shoulder was a smaller blocky figure, with black hair and dressed in green that was probably Loki. They were both smiling and waving, or at least she thought they were. 'To keep you company' Thor had explained when he'd given it to her.

One corner of the paper was a bit rumpled, and she smoothed it out. “Thank you, it's a nice drawing.” She told Loki.

He smiled and his brows lost their furrowed look. “You're welcome, Sif. I have something else for you.” He reached into his pocket, and took out a glowing red rock.

She took it from him. “What is it?”

“It's a healing stone!” Loki said and clambered up onto the bed with her. “I made it with Eir. She said it will help with your nose. Just put it under your cheek or on your forehead when you sleep.”

Oh, that'll be nice, the stone was emanating warmth like the sun on a pleasant day. “I'll do that.” She brought it up to her face and pressed it against her cheek. “Thank you, Loki.”

“You're welcome, Sif.” Loki smiled, but then his brows furrowed again. “Sif?”

“Hmm?” She put the stone down and tucked it under her pillow so it wouldn't get lost in her blankets.

“Can I have a hug?” Loki asked in a small voice, not looking at her. He dropped his gaze down to the bed, and his fingers tugged on the edge of Sif's blanket in nervous little twitches.

Sif wasn't big on hugs, never had been. But she also hated when Loki was shy towards her. Children weren't supposed to be shy towards their mothers. “Yes. But only for a moment. I'm still ill.”

With permission granted, Loki clambered up into her lap and leaned against her chest. He put his head against her collarbone and tucked his little arms against her sternum. Then he just stayed like that, resting against her.

Sif sighed. This was fine. She didn't wrap her arms around him, so this wasn't a hug, she could deal with this. She propped her cheek atop Loki's head, and his soft hair tickled her lips as she breathed. She inhaled deeply and smiled to herself. He smelled of books and the air outside, just as he always did. That's good. He shouldn't change his routine just because she was ill.

Thor sat next to them and started rubbing Sif's shoulder, his movements slow and soothing. Sif smiled at him, and her eyes slid shut.

Sif fell asleep like that. With Loki's little weight against her chest and with Thor's careful touches on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be on the 28th. There will be an Interlude this week as well, on the 24th, so look out for that.
> 
> Feel free to keep prompting me. You can even prompt little scenes you'd like to see, for the Interlude Ficlets.


End file.
